Many dogs have problems with their joints. These problems can include basic pains and inflammation. The joint problems can also include more serious issues including arthritis and rheumatism.
There are several factors that can cause joint pain. An injury is one of the more common causes of joint pain. Other causes can include poor nutrition, old age, lack of exercise, obesity and genetics. Some of the signs of joint pain in your dog can include unusual or awkward movements, stiffness, whimpering when sitting or standing, irritability. Other indicators are any swelling or thickening of the joints or an unwillingness to be stroked or petted, favoring a limb, inability to rise and a reluctance to jump or climb stairs. Any one or more of these conditions can indicate joint problems or perhaps a more serious health condition.
Conventional treatment of joint problems in dogs can include changing the dogs diet, incorporating regular exercise and taking anti-inflammatory drugs to ease swelling and pain. Anti-inflammatory drugs can have side effects that make many pet owners reluctant to use them. These side effects can include liver and kidney problems, vomiting, ulcers and excessive irritation. Because of these side effects, many dog owners are looking for alternative treatment for joint problems without the potential adverse reactions of the anti-inflammatory drugs.